


The Boy's Truth

by LoliBeagle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kageyama is still a loser though, M/M, More like Roles are switched from the canon, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and Hinata is still sunshine incarnate, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliBeagle/pseuds/LoliBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama knew that today felt different because today was going to be a good day. How could it not be a good day? After all, it was Saturday. The two girls that sat behind him were gossiping like always, and usually Kageyama just blocked out their talk, but today one of the girl’s words nearly made his heart stop beating. “Hey, did you hear about the new student that we’re going to have?” It was amazing how just thirteen words made Kageyama’s great day turn into one of his worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy's Truth

School was always a nightmare. Whether it was the people, workload, long hours, or teachers, school was always something that Kageyama Tobio dreaded. Every day of school was spent alone, practicing for volleyball, and having the other students avoid him like the plague. It wasn’t something that he was happy about; he didn’t like not having friends, but it something he had gotten used to after it began in elementary school. Kageyama had learned at a very young age to take care of himself, by himself. 

Yet, today felt different. When he woke up, he actually felt rested; a pleasant feeling after the restless week filled with preparing for finals which were coming up in just a few short days. When he went out for his morning jog, the chilly winter wind cooled his heated body and allowed him to push himself faster and harder during his training. When he finally made it to his first class of the day, the room was practically empty; giving him precious solitude before his classmates flooded in. From all of this, Kageyama knew that today felt different because today was going to be a good day. How could it not be a good day? After all, it was Saturday. With that light feeling in his chest, he sat down in his assigned seat.  
Before long, classmates began filing into the classroom. Friends grouped together laughing and gossiping, some students opened their notes to study before class started, and others pulled their phones out to play a game or scroll through some social media site. He paid all of these students no mind, like he usually did. Instead he just folded his arms over his desk and rested his head on top of them. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his body and mind. He began to lightly nap, and the student’s chatter around him faded into simple background noise. 

After minutes of slightly dozing off, he woke up again and realized that the classroom was nearly full. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him that he woke up just in time as the bell for the start of class was about to ring. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was when pulling out his notebook and pen from his backpack that Kageyama heard a piece of gossip that made his stomach churn. 

The two girls that sat behind him were always gossiping, and usually Kageyama just blocked out their talk, but today one of the girl’s words nearly made his heart stop beating. “Hey, did you hear about the new student that we’re going to have?” It was amazing how just thirteen words made Kageyama’s great day turn into one of his worst. Even on his best days, Kageyama was introverted with horrible communication skills, and has a reputation of being a cold-hearted loner. However, it wasn’t his personality that had him dreading the start of class. It was the fact that the only seats available in the classroom were directly to his left and right that had his heart stopping and his hands sweating. Before he was able to react to this new information, the bell signaling the first class rang and the teacher walked to the front of the classroom to begin taking roll.  
Kageyama sat tense in his seat, and when the teacher called his name he was barely able to get his voice to work. His eyes were glued to the door waiting for a person to suddenly burst through it like in a horror movie. It wasn’t until moments after the teacher finished taking attendance that the mysterious new student arrived. He stood in front of the class, and introduced himself as Hinata Shouyou. This new boy was small and thin. His hair was a bright orange, his eyes were a light caramel brown, and his smile was practically blinding Kageyama. When he walked toward his newly assigned seat, on Kageyama’s left, Hinata hesitantly smiled at Kageyama before sitting down. He could feel the new student glancing at him every couple of minutes during the teacher’s lecture. 

Kageyama had to force himself to not shake as he felt his social anxiety rising, but attempting to pay attention to the lecture proved impossible. He glanced out of the corner of his left eye, just to feel his blood freeze. Kageyama couldn’t for the life of him understand why he was reacting this way just because he made eye contact with the new kid. He snapped his gaze to the board, but he could still see the other boy’s smooth pale skin and slightly round cheeks. Pretty, a little voice in the back of his mind whispered. He felt his face flush a bit; he shook his head as if it would help clear his mind of his odd thoughts.

Sure, he knew that he was awful with people and that he had bad social anxiety sometimes, but this reaction was something else entirely. Kageyama had never felt such an odd and intense reaction to anybody before. In that moment, Kageyama knew that he would have to avoid this person to the best of his ability. Fate, however, did not want to give him a break. Instead, the teacher ended the lecture a full five minutes early. Normally, Kageyama would just doodle volleyballs into his notebook, but today he felt that if he so much as moved a muscle that it would invite the new boy to interact with him. So, instead, he sat stock-still with his eyes on the board attempting to absorb the left over written information from the lecture.

Thankfully, time seemed to pass quickly. Right when he heard the new student clear his throat and draw in a breath, as if to begin talking, the bell rung. Kageyama shot out of his chair, and left the classroom before any of the other students even had a chance to react. He made it to the bathroom in record time, and he buried his head in his hands the moment he closed the stall door behind him. He knew that this was an awful place to hide, after all, the new person was a guy and this was the boys bathroom. Meaning any boy could come and go as they please, but that didn’t stop Kageyama as he shut himself in for the duration of the short in-between class break. He took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He opened the stall door with a sigh and resigned to the fact that he would have to spend his classes sitting next to the new boy; Hinata Shouyou, his mind supplied. Kageyama had never felt more anxious in his life than being forced to share his classes with this guy. Yet, with each passing class together, Kageyama couldn’t help but notice a different feature of the new student. 

In the first class it was the other’s soft looking skin and rounded cheeks. In the second class, Kageyama’s eyes were drawn to Hinata’s hands. They were small, much smaller than his own, which makes sense as Hinata was much smaller and thinner than himself. Even at a distance, Kageyama could tell that Hinata’s small hands were calloused. It was obvious that Hinata often did things with his hands, and Kageyama vaguely wondered if Hinata did any sports. In the third class, he couldn’t help but notice Hinata’s smile. Throughout the day, Hinata was nothing but a nice person. He had smiled kindly to him, and even tried to talk to him several times. When Kageyama flat out ignored him, Hinata just smiled brightly and focused back on the lecture and his notes. During their final class together, Kageyama heard Hinata’s voice. Of course throughout the day Kageyama had heard Hinata’s voice, it was hard not to. In fact, the boy seemed practically impossible to shut up, even though any attempt at a conversation with Kageyama was a completely one-sided failure. However, it wasn’t until their final class together that Kageyama had really listened to Hinata speak. Hinata’s voice was light, even a bit high pitched, but it was possibly the nicest sound Kageyama had ever heard. No, not nice, he thought, happy. Hinata’s voice was so genuinely happy. Kageyama really liked the sound of Hinata’s voice. The sound was so carefree and cheerful that it made Kageyama a bit happier to listen to it. He remembered a teacher told him once that music has the power over people’s emotions, and now, he finally understood what that teacher meant. It was incredibly cliché, but Hinata’s voice was music to Kageyama. He groaned under his breath. He didn’t know what was wrong with his mind; so much for his great day.

This day couldn’t possibly get worse, Kageyama thought to himself. After all, classes were finally over, and it was Saturday. To everyone else, Saturdays meant the wonderful start to the weekend, friends, and parties. However, to Kageyama, Saturdays meant that he could practice volleyball for as long as he wanted to. There was nothing he loved more than volleyball. He quickly changed his clothes in the locker room and made his way to the gym to start his warm up. 

When Kageyama thought that the day couldn’t possibly get worse, he was wrong then too. The first thing he is greeted with when entering the gym was the sight of a small, orange-haired boy stretching on the floor. Kageyama was at his limit. “What are you doing here?” He screamed. Hinata turned at the sudden noise, and Kageyama saw his eyes go wider after realizing who spoke to him. Kageyama felt his cheeks flush a bit from embarrassment. Here he was, screaming at the boy that he had ignored all day for little to no reason. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to actually feel his embarrassment. All day this boy has haunted him, his presence a burden on Kageyama’s mind that he just didn’t understand. He thought that at least here, during practice, would be his one safe haven after such a grueling day. Once again though, fate had different plans, so he glared at Hinata out of sheer confusion and frustration. If looks could kill, Kageyama hoped that his eyes alone would make Hinata spontaneously combust. Kageyama expected for Hinata to yell back, to defend himself against Kageyama’s rude manner, or to give him a taste of his own medicine by turning his back and ignoring him.

Instead, Hinata smiled. His smile was so wide that his eyes crinkled at the corners, and it was so genuine that Kageyama was forced to look away. How could anyone look at such a genuine person in the eye after being so rude? “I’m here to play volleyball!” Kageyama’s head snapped up again to look at Hinata. He took in every detail of this boy’s face, as if the reason why this boy would want to play volleyball, of all things, would be written on his forehead and Kageyama just didn’t notice before.  
“What position?” Kageyama asked suspiciously. 

“I’m a middle blocker!” Hinata replied while standing up. Kageyama blinked at him. Hinata was at least a head smaller than him. There’s no way someone so short would ever be able to be a middle blocker. Middle blockers were reserved for the tallest of players, those who would be able to stop a ball from being spiked with just sheer size. It seemed as if Hinata were able to read his thoughts, because his face and tone became defensive as he continued speaking, “I know I don’t look like much—”  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Kageyama snorted, he never did have filter. 

“But I’m fast! I can jump pretty high too!” Hinata finished triumphantly as if Kageyama had never interrupted him. He placed his hands on his hips and stood as straight as he could with his shoulders squared. Kageyama assessed the boy in front of him. Even though middle blockers were mainly used for defensive, they could also be great assets in offensive plays as well. If what Hinata was saying about his abilities is true, then he could become a valuable player because the other team would easily underestimate him. However, as a setter, it was Kageyama’s job to set the ball so that the other players would be able to spike it over the net. As Kageyama literally looked down at Hinata, he couldn’t help but think that short boy did not seem like the type to be a spiker; much less an effective middle blocker. Kageyama shook his head. He didn’t want to deal with Hinata anymore; he’s giving up. 

“Fine, do whatever you want,” he sighed. He walked around Hinata and began his warm up. Before long, he felt Hinata’s presence near him as he joined in on Kageyama’s warm up. They warmed up in silence, until the rest of the team arrived a few minutes later. With each passing drill that Kageyama and Hinata did together, they discovered that they were an amazing match. Because of Kageyama’s horrible personality, he never really got along with anybody in school and he’d even been kicked off of his old club team because his old teammates refused to play with him any longer in the middle of a match. His new high school teammates tolerated him, they were just better people in general and tried to make an active effort to involve him in team activities, but none of them really connected with him personally. In a way, Hinata was no different. They were complete opposites in personalities. For every insult Kageyama said out of frustration, Hinata had a kind and encouraging word to counteract it. Yet, Hinata was also completely different. He didn’t seem to care about Kageyama’s lack-of filter, or pessimism. Hinata just smiled, laughed, and asked for another toss of the ball.

It wasn’t just Hinata’s personality that set him apart from everyone Kageyama had ever met in his life either. Kageyama was never able to connect with anyone, on or off of the court. Yet, with just one perfect spike of a toss no one had ever been able to hit before, Kageyama felt as if a bond was immediately formed between Hinata and himself. Despite his small stature, Hinata was an incredible athlete. He was able to run around the court faster than anyone else Kageyama had ever seen without even breaking a sweat. Hinata was able to jump high above the net with ease, as if the place where he belonged was soaring through the air. Hinata’s abilities took Kageyama, and the rest of their team, by surprise. It was because of this that Hinata was set apart from the world in Kageyama’s eyes. For the first time in his life, Kageyama felt himself truly connect with someone else; with Hinata Shouyou, his mind supplied. They may be as different as day and night off of the court, but in the moment that Hinata’s hand connected with the ball in a perfect spike, a spike that Kageyama had set, everything clicked together. It didn’t matter that they were as different as night and day, because they were still the same sky. Kageyama has never felt more connected to a person, and it was something that sparked electricity through him. 

However, of course, practice was over all too soon. Hinata and Kageyama decided to stay back for a little while to practice some of their quick attacks some more, but that also ended all too soon. Hinata went ahead to the changing rooms while Kageyama finished cleaning up the net and putting it away. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he walked into the locker room, but finding a topless Hinata wasn’t it. Sure, Kageyama was a guy, and a supposedly straight one at that, so seeing another topless guy was no big deal. Kageyama’s problem was centered on the binding that was wrapped all across Hinata’s upper chest; a binding only worn to hide the fact Hinata was not indeed a guy, but a girl. 

Kageyama’s entire body went tense, his face turned as red as a tomato, and his jaw dropped. He had the feeling that he should probably turn around and pretend he didn’t see anything. If Hinata didn’t want people to know that he was actually she, then Kageyama was definitely not supposed to see this. However, Kageyama’s chance for escape was ruined because Hinata had heard the door open. He turned around and made eye contact with Kageyama. Both students stood in shock at each other, with embarrassed and red faces. Luckily, for both of them, Hinata snapped out of it first. “You can’t tell anyone!” He cried, “Look I know this looks weird, but I can explain!” Hinata pulled a sweatshirt over his head once his little speech was finished. Both students still had flushes faces, but at least Hinata now had clothes on.   
“I’m listening,” Kageyama said simply. He wasn’t sure why he was even speaking, or how he was speaking for that matter as his brain decided to take a vacation on him. This whole day was a mess because of this one person, and now he’s waiting to share a secret with him. At this point, all Kageyama wanted was to go home, play his game, eat dinner, and go to sleep. Then maybe when he wakes up this whole day would’ve just been a part of a bad dream. When Hinata smiled at him again—the same smile he’s received all day—he can’t help but think that maybe this nightmare-turned-reality wouldn’t actually be so bad.

Hinata’s smile turned soft, small, and sad. “I’m transsexual; I have been for a while now. It’s actually the reason I transferred to this school. I got bullied in my last school; I even got kicked out of the volleyball team because of it.” Hinata’s smile fell off of his face and his shoulders dropped, “It was getting really hard to go to school, people didn’t want me around. They all thought that I had something wrong with me. For a while, I even agreed with them. I thought something was wrong with me because I was a girl who didn’t feel like one. Little by little I made myself look more like a guy instead, and I felt better about myself. I cut my hair, started wearing boy’s clothing, I had my only two friends start calling me he instead of she, but that doesn’t mean that the rest of the small school agreed with me. Eventually, I convinced my mom to let me transfer schools. She even forced that the administration would let me register as a transsexual. It was a hard process, but here I am. I was hoping to hide this for a while, you know? I didn’t want to repeat what happened at my last school. It was hard enough once, I don’t want to go through that twice.” 

After his speech, Hinata let out a deep sigh as if just speaking the words tired him out. It was the most exhausted Kageyama had seen Hinata all day, and Hinata had done the “suicide” run and dive drills with a smile on his face. Silence followed Hinata’s speech as Kageyama processed everything. He had learned so much about Hinata throughout the course of a single day that he was having trouble picturing the Hinata standing in front of him as someone who had gone through so much hardship. How could someone with a voice that rings of joy had gone through being ostracized from their peers. Kageyama knows a thing or two or being alone, and he knows that it’s not something that he wishes on anyone else. 

“Aren’t you going to say anything, or are you just going to stand there staring at me?” 

Hinata’s voice broke Kageyama out of his thoughts. “I see,” Kageyama said. He blushed knowing that those two words weren’t enough to explain his thoughts on Hinata’s story. He cleared his throat before continuing, “You’re trans., and you want to be referred to as a guy; okay. Are you going to tell the rest of the team?” 

Hinata blinked. This obviously wasn’t the statement and question that he was expecting. Maybe he was preparing for the worst, for Kageyama to reject him like his other team had and to bully him until he switches schools again. “Oh, um,” Hinata responded smartly, “yeah. Eventually I want to tell them, I was just hoping that I could keep it a secret for now.”  
Kageyama took in a deep breath before sighing, “Okay.” 

“Okay? That’s it? I tell you my life’s story, and all you have to say is okay?” Hinata laughed. Kageyama wasn’t sure how to respond, but seeing the shorter boy smile again after looking so sad during his speech made Kageyama feel happy too. 

Kageyama smiled back slightly. “Yeah, just okay. I don’t really care what you identify as. The only thing that matters to me is volleyball, and that you practice it with all of your ability. If you’re okay with that, then I’m okay with you being whoever you want to be.” Hinata stared at Kageyama wide-eyed and teary. For a moment Kageyama thought Hinata was going to cry, and a small part of him began to panic. He never had to deal with making someone cry before, but, before he could freak out, Hinata wiped his eyes and gave Kageyama his biggest smile; the one that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. Kageyama felt is heart pound and his face flush; out of all the smiles Hinata had given him, this smile was Kageyama’s favorite. If the smile alone hadn’t already driven a stake through Kageyama’s heart, Hinata’s next words did, “Thank you Kageyama; you’re a really good friend.” Kageyama wasn’t even able to respond; it seemed to him as if his mind had even further shut down. No one had ever considered him their friend. Yet, here was this boy that crashed into his life out of nowhere, made his already hellish school day one of his worst nightmares come to life, invaded his most sacred place, and then made his mind and heart stop with a smile and a single sentence.

Looking at this person still standing in front of him, he can’t decide whether or not to be pleased with his new friend. On one hand, no one had ever made him more anxious and frustrated in his entire life. However, on the other hand, he could still feel his fingertips tingle from the electrifying quick attacks he can perform with Hinata. It also didn’t help his thoughts that Hinata’s smile was practically burned into the back of his eyelids and mind. No, he couldn’t decide what he felt toward this new person. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kageyama said before turning and rushing out of the locker room. His thoughts were a complete mess that was wholly centered on Hinata. His was mind analyzing every detail of every encounter of every class, and the only thing he could conclude is that they are two completely different people; two people that can come together to work as one when it comes to volleyball. All of a sudden, Kageyama realized that maybe he and Hinata aren’t that different after all. He couldn’t help but think that his entire day was different too—just like he had thought when he had woken up this morning. Today was different because of Hinata, and tomorrow would be different because of him too. For the first time in his life, Kageyama began to look forward to the next school day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my creative writing class, but my friend convinced me to post it anyways. This was my first fic, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
